


Relapse

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self Harm, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You didn't mean to, you really didn't.





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Reader used to self harm, recently relapses, and literally any of them could find out. I can’t decide so can I leave the other character up to you?

Your hands shook, vision blurry from tears gathering in your eyes. Red stained your skin and the sink, your razor blade clattering to the floor. 

"Fuck...", you whispered, panic settling deep in your chest. "I promised..." 

If Jim found out, he would be so mad. And, of course he would find out. You promised him to tell him any time you felt the need to cut. 

You had a complete blackout. Last thing you remembered was lying in bed, feeling kinda sad, kind apathetic, kinda useless. The next memory was you leaning on the sink, frantically trying to wash off the blood. 

The front door fell shut. You flinched harshly, eyes flying to the open bathroom door. 

"Darling?", Jim called out. You drew in a sharp breath.

"I-in the bathroom." Your voice was so weak. You felt pathetic. 

A forced breath fought its way out of your lungs. You looked over, Jim already standing in the doorway, his expression unreadable. 

"I... I don't know how... I didn't mean to...", you sobbed, hands still under the steady stream of water. 

Suddenly, two hands grabbed your arms, and you automatically flinched. You were pushed down to sit on the edge of the bathtub, and Jim started rummaging through your stuff. 

He came back with gauze and a bottle you couldn't read the label of. Wordlessly, Jim tended to your wounds, not even once looking up to you. All the while, you cried silently, partly from the pain of the cuts, but mostly due to the fact that you failed Jim. You didn't even realized you were apologizing again and again. 

Jim shushed you, finally looking up at you. 

"I'm not mad.", he stated with so much sincerity you had a hard time to think the opposite. "I'm not mad, darling. Please, calm down."

You hiccuped a few more time before your sobs finally died down, leaving you worn out and tranquil. 

"Let's get you to bed. When you wake up, you'll tell me why, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
